Small pump applications, for instance for use in footspas or aquariums, generally are either propeller driven axial pumps, or centrifugal impeller type pumps. For purposes of this application, a “centrifugal pump” includes both propeller driven axial pumps, and an impeller and volute combination. The pump may be directly driven by a motor, or indirectly driven by the motor. In an indirect drive, the pump is mechanically isolated from the motor, but linked to the motor via magnetic forces. In a mechanically isolated pump, the driving forces to the pump are communicated via a driving magnet positioned on the motor, and a driven magnet positioned on the pump. Examples of this type of pump can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,188 (hereby incorporated by reference), U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/483,850 (hereby incorporated by reference), and Canadian application number 2706306 (hereby incorporated by reference).